1. Field of the Invention
A number of tools exist for which patents have been registered, and that are intended for the same purpose. None of them is identical or similar to the tools referred to above.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Not Applicable
The closest tool is a wrench for opening bolts, for which U.S. Pat. No. 6,305,249 B1 has been registered (hereinafter. “the previous invention”). Several other patents in the field of the aforesaid tools, that are totally different from the tool referred to above, appear below.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,636,800
U.S. Pat. No. 2,437,801
U.S. Pat. No. 6,257,100
GB 688328
U.S. Pat. No. 4,967,613
U.S. Pat. No. 6,076,434
U.S. Pat. No. 336,490
Those patents do not meet the following requirements that make the wrench efficient and convenient. They require the use of both hands, the tool does not grip the bolt precisely, firmly, and rigidly, and is awkward to use.